custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dawg
Dawg is a psychotic member of Piraka's Team. Biography Early Life Dawg was a part of Piraka's Team in the war, and was one of the few survivors, yet no one knows how. It was stated by Nightslasher that Dawg killed at least 4 of members of his team. It was also stated that his upper right arm was burned after the war. Bara Magna One day, Dawg appeared on Bara Magna similarly to Maxi, where he met Bacarr, who was the only one who had healed after fighting Nightslayer. He then helped Barraki put together the others, they then went to fight Nightslasher and the others. Meanwhile, Nightslasher, who just got his legs fixed, went to check on Zombie, who then woke up, the two of them then went outside to train, only to have Dawg attack and rip off Zombie's left leg, to which Zombie replied "Yo ugly, let go my leg!!!!!!" He did get his leg back after the others showed up, and after a long fight, Piraka's Team lost, and Zombie had a new archenemy. Afterwards, Zombie and Kiina decided to pull a prank on Dawg, Zombie got an over ripe Thornax fruit from his garden, and slightly roasted it with his eye, and then delivered it to Dawg. Zombie knocked on the door, and they hid behind a rock to watch. Dawg then bit the Thornax, and it blew up, but Dawg heard Zombie and Kiina behind the rock and then attacked them, but they got away. He eventually met Jaller, who was testing out his new wing pack, and bit his leg, and claimed that he "reeks of a pungent aroma, but tastes good." He later met Acakar, Strakk, and Gresh, Azon and Jaller showed up, and told Gresh, Ackar, and Strakk to run, and while Dawg was chewing on Jaller, Azon ran to get help. Dawg then knocked out Jaller, and followed the Glatorian to Tesara, and met Tarix and Vastus, he knocked out the three he followed, and right when he attack Vastus, Azon and Nightslasher with an unconscious Jaller showed up, Dawg then threw Vastus and Tarix at them with his teeth, and then Azon blasted him in the head with his staff. Accident Dawg arrived at Hook's Base right when they where freezing Shaller in a Toa Seal, when Shaller broke free, the energy from the blast hit Dawg, and mutated him, and slightly shattered his mind more. He then left, trying to remember where he lived, when he came across Shaller and asked if he knew anything about him, Shaller then replied "Oh yes, I know all about you" and absorbed him, making him even stronger. Three weeks after Shaller blew up, Dawg went to the site possibly for "food" he was then attack by a spirit, and was possessed, altering his appearance slightly. They then went to Hook's Base to attack them. Hook used the powers of a Rode to identify the spirit as Shaller. Dawg's Revenge Dawg, thinking he was captured by Hook's Team, went to get his revenge. He mutated Jaller, thus starting Jaller's Betrayal. Abilities and Traits Personality and Traits Dawg has a psychotic need to bite everyone. He has a taste and smell for everyone he's bitten, the only people he doesn't care for are Skrall, who he claims "Smell good, but taste like rocks." Tools He uses a dagger (upper right hand), the Peeper Reaper, and a modified Zamor Launcher. He also has sharp teeth and claws, and bites pretty much everyone. Appearances *''Shaller's Rampage'' - Didn't Speak. *''Who is Garjor?'' *''Dawg's Revenge'' *''An All-Out Brawl'' *''Maskless'' *''The Last Glatorian'' *''Chaos Battle'' *''The Haunting'' Trivia *He is so psychotic that even Piraka finds him disturbing. *He is the hardest member of Piraka's Team to beat, as he is very persistant to bite people. *The only people he think don't taste good are the Skrall. *Hydra is currently the only member of Piraka's Team who Dawg hasn't bitten. *He was originally suppose to be in the "Challenge For The Title" tournament in a disguise, but was replaced by Shaller as Glato. *It is unknown why he bites people, Piraka said he was always like this, but Dawg claimed, "I got hit on the head after the war." *His name is sometimes misspelled as DawG. See Also *Dawg/Gallery